digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Admin Relationship
Hi guys! We're looking for some people who are interessted in administrating this wiki. LARSMON is really good on leading the wiki, but here is a need for more active administrators. If you are interessted in, post a message here and let me know, why you'd like to do it here. Sorry for writing English, I don't speak very well German... Gerda Reifenfrost 16:19, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Well, I am very interested in this job. I am every day editing and creating pages so I am ideal...Legatze 16:21, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::At first thank you for the praise, but why I would not inform about this search before this appeal. Namely I think, I should say something about this theme, too. Well, I'm sorry Legatze, but I must say, that you not ideal for this job, because there are to many differents and argues between us and if you become admin, the wiki will break therefore. --LARSMON 12:32, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::We only share our arguments... If I would have created this Wiki, then you would be my first choice for this job. I think that you are misinterpretating my actions. Legatze 13:35, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I can't say more to this Theme, because thats my opinion. But I want to know, who decide, who will be the new admin. --LARSMON 13:44, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::You guys don't seem to be compatible? What's the matter? You both seem to be working well here. I think that because of this it would be a good idea to have you both as admins. Why won't it work? Or which user could you imagine (think about whoever you know)? I hope we can find a well solution, you may need to have an external person which contributes here also? By the way, you don't use "would" in common with "if", this sounds horrible... And you asked about who will decide; well, I'm not German, so I can't really see what's going on here, I think I will leave this to MtaÄ, because I often saw him contributing here on talk pages, and he's a helper, so I think he'll may do the best in this case. Gerda Reifenfrost 15:15, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think it´s a bad idea to leave the decision to one person. This decision is very important for the future of the wiki. I'm very sad, that I, as admin, have no voice, but of course I'm ready for a compromise. --LARSMON 15:58, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok... I didn't want to let it look like "I want to give the rights to anyone without asking you". I think it might'd be useful to contact MtaÄ, I think he can help you even more then I can do it in English. If you have more questions, contact me or just go to MtaÄ from now on. I hope, he'll do it well. Mit freundliche Gruesse, Gerda Reifenfrost 16:36, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm intersted in this job becaus I would be happy if this Wiki whould have more correct facts than now and I think that I could help to manage this. (Sorry, if my English isn't well)Digiminator 15:17, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Kann ich bitte ein Admin werden ich kenne mich damit aus ich führe 2 Wiki´s--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 17:26, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Forum